The extensive research being conducted in the field of molecular biology has caused a rising demand for pure, undegraded ribonucleic acid ("RNA"). RNA is obtained by extracting it from biological tissue in which it is present together with deoxyribonucleic acid (DNA) and proteins. The RNA must be separated from the DNA and proteins before it can be used in experimental work such as gene expression studies. With the increased demand for RNA has come a need for a more efficient and productive method for isolating it from the biological tissues in which it is found.